


Overwatch and Occultation

by BakerStTimeLord



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alarking, F/M, fixing my broken heart after reading R&R
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStTimeLord/pseuds/BakerStTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shadow Fold was destroyed. The Darkling was killed. Alina and Mal are finally together, after all the odds.<br/>They are happy to have the life he dreamed of.<br/>Until she had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the R&R. I will try to update at least once a week or maybe even sooner!

The boy and the girl took care of each other. They never would fit in anyplace. Whispers followed were they went. Not that they went to many places.

The boy was happy. A normal life, that is all he ever asked for. He missed the sense he had. But, no matter he had the girl.

The girl told herself she was happy. She told herself that she would be happy with the boy. 

She would be seen laying on the grass in direct sunlight. She seemed to absorb it. But would quickly go inside when the boy got home from the market.

They took care of the orphans in Keramzin. With a child. 

It was said that he was their child. But he was far too old and they were far to young.

"She is dying" was whispered.

Her hollow cheeks and her white hair made it seem so. 

"In no time he will leave her"

The boy was handsome. It was wondered why they were together. The girl wondered that too.

* * *

 

In the winter, the girl wore a kefta. Yet she was not a grisha. 

White carriages with the flag of the new king arrived everyso often. Four people would step out and hug the boy and girl. They would stay in the orphanage's extra rooms.

They would leave and the girl's heart broke everytime she saw the carriage disappearing into the distance.

"They probably are her family" the cooks would whisper.

And yes they were, but she yearned to go were they went also.

* * *

On a night in the spring, the weather was mild. The stars shined against the dark silk of the sky. The pond in the forest outside of Keramzin wass bursting with noise. Insects buzzing. Toads hopping. Wind softly moving the grass. The girl moved slowly into the opening.

She sat on the edge of the water. Dipping her feet in. She rested her back on the grey rock behind her. When she looked up at the sky she choked out a sob.

The dark sky and the bright moon and stars shined. In perfection they balanced each other. No overpowering of the darkness nor the light. The stars twinkled and she stretched out her hand to the sky. As if calling to the light. Nothing happened. 

She closed her eyes. The girl sat there in the silence. Holding in her tears in.

The girl was almost stayed silent. But she whispered a name. A name that caused her to pull her knees to her chest. A name the made her release tears. A name that only she knew.

* * *

The boy woke up the next day alone in bed. He called out a false name out to the girl. 

When he found her she was laying on the ground on the banks of the pond. Her face was tear stricken and eyes puffy.

He pulled her up and took her home.

"She is not happy with him" The teacher would whisper

"But he is perfect" the cook would reply.

"But he is not her balance"

 

 


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up on my bed. I didn’t remember going back to Keramzin. I tried to open my eyes wider, but the stinging forced me to close them again. I sit up and stretch my back. What on earth got into my head that made me go sleep outside?

Oh yea.. Memories.

When the I wanted the Darkling dead I didn’t know I would feel this way afterward. My heart aches at remembering all the moments we had together. He trusted me with his name. He trusted me. At least I think he did.  I hope he did.

The door slams. I don’t turn. I know it is Mal. It wouldn't be Valeriya, the teacher, or Dominika, the cook, they did not get along with me that well.

The bed creaks as he gets on it. I suddenly sink as he gets closer to me. I make no acknowledgement of him.

His lips are suddenly are on my neck. I flinch. I turn to him.

“Mal I didn’t-”

He looks at me and I see the anger rising in him.

“No its alright...i’ll… Let me go see the kids” He stands and storms off.

What is wrong with me? I finally had Mal! Wasn't he all I wanted all my life! I run my hand through my white hair.

I thought that maybe after a few days after loosing my power it would return back to brown. I at the same time I wanted it to stay same. I couldn’t let go to the past. Even if I only had my powers for about a year, I had become used to it.

I didn’t know I would live another day with being another otkazat’sya.

I shocked myself. I never used that term.

Memories of the Aleksander rushed in my mind. The time when I thought I saw jealousy in his eyes.

I don’t...I will never know if he actually felt something for me. If it was true or just a way to control me.

I changed into some more comfortable clothes. I look around at our room. It needed some organizations.

I know I was just stalling...I didn’t want to deal with Mal at the moment.

I picked up some clothes Mal had left on the floor. When one got caught on the ring.

I had gotten used to wearing it. I almost forgot I had it.

I was married to Mal.

We had gotten married soon after my ‘death’. No more Sankta Alina. No more the only Sun Summoner.

I had heard that there were eight new sun summoners. They were staying in the Little Palace to learn with their new power.

I snapped out of that trance. I must forget about that life. I am now Marina. Marina...

Mal came up with that name. He said it was one of his favorites.

He was known as Quan.

I give out a squeak as begin to fall down. I extend my hands to to soften my fall. I land with a thump.

My hands scrape against the wooden floor and leaves me with splinters.

“Saints!” I curse

I run out to the kitchen where the medical kit was.

Dominika was there over a large basin preparing the food. She looked at me, and for a moment she looked at me with pity.

“ What happened Marina?”

I sniffled. Why am I crying! Control yourself Alina.

“ Nothing...I just fell and got splinters on my hands”

She walks over to the cabinet. She stands on her toes to reach the top. She was a short lady and a little bit pudgy.

Her brown curls gave her a motherly look to the children and they adored her. Her rosy cheeks and her wide smile immediately got her the liking of the children.

Me, on the other hand, did not have that luck. My white hair and hollow face.

_‘Hey Sticks’_

Mikhael’s voice sounded through my head. No honors were given to him. Even Mal had seemed to forget. I remembered the day when he drank to much kvas and tried to kiss me. I probably look the same as then. Weak.

With white hair.

“Marina come over here there is more light” Dominika’s strong but soothing voice broke my thoughts.

I walked over and I placed my hand on the table. She began to take out each splinter one by one.

Footsteps approached us.  
Valeriya entered talking“You wouldn’t believe it Dominika, guess who just asked me for…”

She stopped when she saw me.

Her golden hair shined even in the darkness. She had Zoya’s body. She was everything I wanted to before I was the Sun Summoner. Her blue eyes widened and a blush rose to her cheeks.

“I’ll come back later” She said strutting off.

I turned to Dominika and she had her head down.

“What is going on Dominika?” I said sternly.

“Nothing Marina...just Valeriya and her new catch” She said without looking at me.

I felt a cooling sensation on my hand. Dominika had rubbed a cooling cream on my hand. It eased the sting.

“There all done” She said wiping her hand on her apron.

I stand up. And walk away without another word.

* * *

 

On the way to my room I ran into some of the children. They looked down when I passed. I couldn’t fit in this society. I couldn’t go back to the Little Palace. The children quickly ran to the kitchen. I heard giggles.

I enter my room. Mal was sitting on the bed. I go sit next to him.

“I’m sorry” I whisper.

He lets out a breath and wraps his arm around me. The electric feeling when he used to touch me was gone.

“ No...I know that this has been hard for you. To fit back into this society”

“I never fit in anywhere” except with Aleksander.

_‘Like calls to Like’_

His velvet voice runs through my head.

“Yes you do Alina. You fit in with me”

He kisses me. I know he feels it. The lack of spark in our touches. The lost desire.

He still kisses me. I still kiss him. It seems like a routine.

We separate. Our hearts aren’t racing. Our eyes are not black.

He stands up. With confusion written on his face.

“I have to go to the market. We have run out of rice for the children”

I nod and he leaves.

I resume my cleaning. When I spot what made me fall. A black box.

The black box that contained my blue kefta. Genya gave it to me last time she came to visit. I hadn’t put it on. I know if Mal saw me wearing it he would get angry.

But, he won’t be back for a while. So why not.

I slide it on.

I felt like I was putting on the Queen’s clothes back at the Big Palace with Genya. Clothes that weren’t mine. Colors that weren’t mine.

An idea came to my head. I shouldn’t. I know I shouldn’t. But my body is not in my control.

I rush out and enter the kitchen. Valeriya and Dominika gossiping quietly with two little girls next to them eating a cookies.

I clear my throat and they look up. Dominika audibly gasps. And Valeriya’s blue eyes widen.

“Do we have dyes?” I ask.

Dominika opens her mouth but no noise comes out. They were shocked. They were afraid. I liked it.

“They are in that cabinet.” Valeriya speaks up pointing at the white cabinet. It was encrusted with green vines. Those vines ran throughout the whole building. They were some of the paintings I did.

I look in the cabinet and saw the color I desired. I walk out with my head held high.

I go out to the washing basin. I dumb in the dye, and I watch it spread. The darkness spreading just as the fold had. The black color consuming the transparency of the water. Engulfing it.

I remove my kefta ready to dye it. Turn it black in his memory. I was inches from putting it in when my arms stop.

What am I doing? Mal would kill me if I ever wore something black.

I have to stop this. I had enjoyed instilling fear into Valeriya and Dominika. I remembered the last time I felt this way.

* * *

 

I go back to my room with my blue kefta in my hands. I rush to the bed. And lay there. Waiting to anything to happen. For Mal to arrive. To fall asleep. To feel my power return.

I extend my hand trying to call the light.

I remember how I couldn’t call my power before. Mal was stopping it. My hope for a life with him had stopped me from using it.   
Maybe if I let go. Just a little, I could see if it was him stopping it again.

I remove my ring. And set it as far away as I could. I close my eyes. And call to the light again.

A tingle in my core was enough of a sign. I open my eyes. The room had a feeble light entering. In its darkness a ray of light was collecting around my hand.

Tears of joy run my eyes. I still had this. I still had what made me special.

I fully open both hands a blinding light filled the room.

* * *

 

I couldn’t sleep. I would call to my light every few minutes to see if I had imagined it. When I heard Mal enter the home I quickly retrieved my ring and put it on.. I sat up.

He entered the room quietly thinking I was asleep.

When he saw my shape sitting down in the darkness. He stopped.

“Alina” he whispered.

“Who else would I be?” I say sternly.

“Nobody” he says quickly,” I just...You haven’t slept in bed with me for a while”

He takes off his clothes one by one and puts on his pajamas.

“Well here I am”

A moment of silence goes through. He crawls into bed and sits with me.

“What’s wrong with us?” He asks out of nowhere.

“What do you mean?”   
He turns to face me,” Well we never have a full on conversation before now”

“Nothing new has happened” I say quickly.

He looks down,” Nothing has happened between us in a month”

I understand what he is trying to say. Last time we had a relation we both felt forced. Like we had to. It was what we had wanted. DId we?

He leans and kisses my cheek.

“Good night Alina”

He lays back. Facing the ceiling. I know his eyes are open.

* * *

 

Mal and I got married about four months ago.

The first month it was what they called the honeymoon phase. I still felt something for him then. We were inseparable. With Misha at our side we traveled back to Keramzin. We were excited to care for the orphans. We even thought of having our own children.

But as the months passed. I returned to my sickly self. And I saw both our interest disappear.

* * *

 

_I open my eyes in darkness. I smile as I call to the light. It envelops me in light. And I see where I am. The observatory in the Permafrost._

_The place smelled of kvas. I wrinkled my nose as I walk to my old room in this place.._

_I open the door and facing the window._   
_Aleksander._

_I am sure it is him. His stance. His body. It is him._

_“ALEKSANDER!”_

_I yell out._

_He doesn’t move._

_I cant move. My feet are stuck in place. I want to run to him. The person who saw me even when I was sickly. Even when there was no surety to my powers._

_He turns and looks up. His quartz eyes scan the room. His eyes go over everywhere._

_His eyes, I notice were watery._

_He is crying. I try to reach toward him. To hug him. Even after all he did he still had power over me. He seem so innocent.._

_He held something in his hand. Clenched to his heart. He wouldn’t let go._

_“Aleksander” I whisper giving up on trying to move._

_He sat on a chair next to the window._

_Without moving my body, I approach him._

_Tears are streaming down his face. I want to wipe them off. I never thought he could look so weak...so hurt._

_He closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the chair. His hand opens and in it lay the sun pin. The ones that were meant for my royal guard._

_“I have failed you Alina., forgive me” His voice full of emotion whispers out._

_I gasp and his eyes open. He scans the room again not seeing me._   
_Does...does he miss me?_

* * *

I woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think:)

**Author's Note:**

> So i am writing this to mend my broken heart at the events of R&R. Yep...  
> So if you like it just comment. Comments make my day. And they make me write faster *wink wink*


End file.
